Separated
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: The Anschluss has separated Maria and the Captain; will they live the rest of their lives without knowing of the other's love?
1. Going away

Going away

Maria had ran, literally ran from the villa the night of the party; she reached the Abby safely but she didn't want to ring the bell. She looked through the gate; calling to the sister she saw. "Sister – sister."

"Maria, what are you doing here?"

"Sister Sophia, I don't want to talk, please let me go to my room; I only want to be alone."

The night air had chilled her; she wrapped up in a heavy blanket and cried herself to sleep.

Sister Margareta stood outside her door and could hear the sobs and her wailing in prayer; "help me God please help me."

"Reverend Mother, I'm so worried about Maria; I leave a tray of food outside her door; but she eats very little."

"I'm worried also; I'll give her another day and then I will speak to her."

"Very well Mother."

* * *

An aura of sadness hung over the villa; neither the Captain nor the children could imagine what had happened to cause their governess to run away. In a matter of days all that would be forgotten; the Captain had received his telegram from Berlin requesting his services. Elsa had returned to Vienna; she and Georg had ended their relationship.

* * *

Maria already knew she would never become a nun; her heart was too confused for the focus and dedication and obedience the vows deserved. Today Maria allowed herself to leave the confines of her room and walk in the courtyard and sometimes to the front gate. Mostly she sat alone in the garden; from there she heard the bell ring.

Sister Margareta saw a gentleman at the gate. "Sir may I help you?"

"I must speak to the Reverend Mother; it's of utmost importance."

"Come in and wait on the bench. May I tell her your name sir?

"Max Detweiler."

Max waited patiently.

"Sir, follow me." They walked through the courtyard and up the narrow stairs to the Reverend Mother's office.

"You may go in sir."

"How may I help you Herr Detweiler?"

"Reverend Mother, are you aware of the presence of German solders in Salzburg?"

"Yes, how does that concern me or the Abby?"

"Your postulant Maria was living at Captain von Trapp's villa."

That caught the Reverend Mother's attention and she sat up straight; the tone of his voice increased her concern.

"Recently the Captain received a telegram requesting him to accept a commission in the German Navy. Herr Zeller found him in town one afternoon with the children and attempted to take him away right then and there. Herr Zeller made some very un-kind remarks about Maria; I thought Georg was going to fight him right there in the Plaza.

"Surprisingly he allowed him twenty-four hours to find someone to take care of the children. He out-smarted the Germans; they weren't guarding the back of his property that connects directly to the train station. The family simply boarded a train and left the country on their way to America. But word has it that Herr Zeller will come looking for Maria. You must convince her to leave; here is some money to pay for her travel."

"Herr Detweiler, this saddens me deeply; I will talk with my Bishop immediately."

"Good day Reverend Mother, I know the way out."

She knew she didn't have much time; she walked directly to the Bishop's office and requested a meeting.

"Mother Abbess, you look very worried."

"I am Bishop; sharing with him the words of warning from Max."

"I believe the man; I've heard of Herr Zeller, he will come looking for Maria; for the safety of all the sisters you must send Maria on her way. Did Herr Detweiler give you any instructions?"

"Yes, Bishop; it's all written out for her."

"Mother Abbess, please tell Maria every one will be praying for her."

Walking slowly back to the convent side of the Abby her only thought was how she was going to tell Maria; knowing how deeply distraught she had been since her return.

The Revered Mother saw her sitting on a bench in the sun. "Maria I need to talk with you privately; walk with me to my office."

Without hesitation Maria walked with her. In her office the two of them sat on the settee under the stained glass window; through which the sunlight entered the room.

"Maria, why did you come back to us? It was very late at night? Did you run away?"

"Yes, but I did leave the Captain a note."

"Tell me what happened." Maria got up and started to pace around the room.

"I was told to leave."

"By who?"

"The Baroness, oh not directly, but that's what she meant. When she and the Captain returned to the villa after they had spent an extended amount of time in Vienna; everything seemed to change. You know how out-spoken I can be."

"Yes, I do."

"The Captain and I had an argument; he dismissed me. But after he heard the children sing everything changed. I helped the children put on a puppet show; he was very pleased but I could tell the Baroness was miffed. Then he sang for us; Mother he looked directly at me. I thought I would melt; but it was wonderful to see him so happy. Later at the party, Max asked me to be his partner for dinner. I went up to my room to change; the Baroness followed me."

"What did she do Maria?"

"She told me the Captain had affection for me. I was sacred. I told her 'I must leave;' she offered to help me pack; then left in a huff."

"Maria, come sit down." She took her hand. "Maria, did you hear any talk about the Germans that night at the party."

"Yes briefly, from Herr Zeller; he and the Captain had words."

"Maria, I'm sorry to tell you this, Herr Zeller is a very evil man; he almost captured the Captain to take him to Berlin. He had a moment of weakness and he let the Captain return home; he and the children left the villa out the back gate and boarded a train to Italy; they are now on a ship headed to America.

"No, that can't be true. They're gone! I'll never see them again."

"Listen to me Maria; Herr Zeller knows about you; he will come looking for you. He cares nothing about whom he would hurt; not even nuns. Your Captain's friend Max came here this morning and told me. The Bishop and I agree, for the safety of all the sisters, and your own, you must leave the country." (1)

"What do you mean – leave – Mother I can't? Where would I go?"

"Maria, I know you are scared but I also know you would never want to endanger the Abby or the sisters living here."

"No I wouldn't." Tears ran down her face.

"Max left directions and some money and with your wages from the Captain, you have more than enough for your travels." Taking her hand, "come with me dear;" together they went to the door of the office. Sister Margarita was outside it, sitting on the bench.

"Did you find some clothes?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Stay with her until I come down."

Sister Margarita put her arm around her, "Maria I'll help you pack."

Maria continued to sob as they walked to her room. Her mind was in a total state of fright; everything was happening so fast.

"Maria, God never gives us more than we can bear. Remember what Reverend Mother has always told us. God never shuts a door without opening a window."

Maria was still choking back her tears as they looked at the clothes that were laid out on her bed. "Maria, these were left by a wealthy lady; they are very fashionable."

She held them up to Maria; "they're your size." Maria put three dresses and the rest of her belongings into her bag.

"Can you wear any of the shoes?"

Maria tried them on; only one pair fit her. She sat there waiting for the Reverend Mother, oblivious to her surroundings, simply staring at the cross on the wall.

"Maria, read over the directions with me. Sam will drive you to the last train station in Salzburg; buy a ticket to Italy and then change trains to Paris. The last train will take you to Calais where you can take the ferry to London. Max says there is a hotel near-by where you can stay and wait for the ship that will take you to America."

Maria took a deep breath; she was still in a daze. The two women walked out to the car. "Have faith Maria, God is with you."

"Good bye, Mother," the two women embraced and Maria got in the car.

* * *

By this time, Georg and the children had been on their ship for several days.

* * *

(1) The idea that Maria must leave the country, comes from another story; one written by "pussycatwithattitude". I contacted her and asked to use her idea; she had put that particular story on hiatus. So I used that idea as part of my story. The rest are all my ideas.


	2. Traveling

Traveling

Sam was the caretaker; he never had much to say; he and Maria rode in silence. Maria watched out the window as they left the confines of the Abby; then turned and glanced out the back window until she saw the Abby disappear from view. Reality sunk in – she had left the place she had called home for two years; knowing she would never return.

She didn't want to cry in front of Sam but the tears fell anyway; hiding her face in her hands she tried her best to choke them back. Repeating the words of the Reverend Mother, "God will open a window," over and over again brought her some solace.

But it was when she visualized the Captain's face when he had sung Edelweiss that she let out a deep breath and smiled. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Maria, we're here."

He went in with her and watched as she bought her ticket and then waited with her. It wasn't long until they heard "train to Tyrol boarding on platform eight."

He offered Maria his hand as she stepped on the steps of the train; then handed her guitar to her. "Maria, everyone is praying for you. Be safe."

"Good bye Sam, tell the Reverend Mother I'll write to her."

She found a seat in a compartment by herself; she hoped no one would sit beside her and they didn't. The train left the station and picked up speed making for very smooth ride.

In an unusual moment of a pleasant memory she smiled and remembered. "The only other time I was on a train was when I was born;" she had been told she had arrived before her mother could meet her father in Vienna. "Now I'm leaving this country on a train."

Her thoughts again drifted to the Captain and the children; "they were on this very same train." She took in a deep breath and it seemed she could almost smell his scent; like she had during their dance.

Maria felt the train slow; she read the station sign "Trent", she was sure this was the last station in Austria before crossing the border into Italy. Suddenly she heard loud voices.

"Sergeant, the von Trapp family is not on this train."

The sergeant gave his orders, "check every compartment men."

"Oh no, what should I do?" She had been napping; so she rested her head on her rolled up shawl and leaned against the window, pretending to be asleep. She acted startled when the soldier opened her compartment door.

"Sorry Fräulein didn't mean to scare you."

"Come on men, let's get off, they're not on this train."

Maria seemed to hold her breath until the train began to move again. The rest of the way she prayed. "God just let me get to Italy." It wasn't very long until she heard the conductor announced; "Tyrol with connections to Paris."

There she stood, on the platform; a small bag with its strap over her chest; her guitar in one hand, her carpet bag in the other. Neither was heavy only a little awkward; she had to be careful not to hit anyone with her guitar as she walked to the ticket window.

"One ticket to Paris, please."

"Only one Fräulein?"

"That's right." she smiled at the man.

"One hour on platform two Fräulein." She thanked the man and walked away looking for a place to get something to eat.

She found a vendor selling fruit and juice; and sat near platform two and ate. Soon she heard the station master's announcement; "train to Paris now boarding."

Only a few people boarded this train; she was able to find a single compartment; her carpet bag and guitar fit nicely under the seat. For now she sat and stared out the window. This train would arrive in Paris in the early morning.

The ticket master came through with a porter distributing blankets. She gratefully accepted it and then slept on and off through the night.

Before daylight she felt the train slowing; the conductor announced in three languages; "next stop Paris." The last part of her journey was a short train ride to Calais and then a ferry to London. She checked into the hotel where she slept from exhaustion until early in the morning; at least she was rested.

Maria dressed and walked down the stairs to the lobby. The first thing she noticed was the ticket office for the passenger ships; it wasn't open yet. She walked down the street and found a café and had a small breakfast. As she walked back she saw a church on the next corner; hoping it would be open she walked to it.

The door opened; the church was rather dark being lit entirely by candles. She went inside and sat on the last pew. A caretaker acknowledged her presence as he continued to dust the pews. She knelt and said the Morning Prayers; she didn't need her prayer book she knew them by heart; then her mind wandered.

She visualized the face of each of the children and of course of the Captain. "Will I ever see them again God? Please God please; keep all of us safe." As much as she tried not to; tears still welled in her eyes as she walked away from the church.

By the time she returned to the hotel the ticket office was open; she stood in line to purchase her ticket; again the salesperson was surprised she was traveling alone. The agent asked her in German; "Fräulein, I need your full name for the passenger list."

"Maria Kutschera."

"Please spell your last name," she smiled as she spelled it for him. Then he went on to tell her. "The ship is in port; boarding begins at noon; it will depart at two in the afternoon. It's only four blocks Fräulein. It's a nice walk if you do not have too many bags. A taxi will take you there for only a few coins."

She had more than enough time to pack and refresh herself. After checking out of the hotel she walked the four blocks; easily managing her bags and guitar.

The longer she stood there; the group grew quite large; several were people she had seen in the hotel. Soon the rope was taken down and they started to walk across the bridge.

Last night when Sam had returned to the Abby, he spoke to the Reverend Mother, telling her that Maria would write to her.

That day the Abby had a visitor, Herr Zeller. He was angrier than heck; he couldn't believe it. After searching every room of the Abby, Maria was nowhere to be found. He knew he was in trouble with Berlin for letting the Captain escape and now no Fräulein to use as a hostage. Max had left the area before Herr Zeller went looking for him.


	3. The ship

The ship

The Captain of the ship looked over the passenger list and cabin assignments with the chief steward.

"This is unusual, a woman traveling alone."

"I noticed that also sir, I assigned George to her Captain. He speaks German, I'm sure her last name is German."

"Ask him to keep a special watch."

"I will sir."

Maria stepped off the bridge on to the ship. All the other passengers were stepping around her; they appeared to know exactly where they were going.

George saw her, "she must be my special assignment."

Maria didn't know where to go; she stood there looking all around. She noticed a young man in uniform walking towards her. "Are you Fräulein Kutschera?"

"Yes, please call me Maria."

"Okay Maria, may I take you to your cabin?"

"Please, I've never been on a ship before."

"Let me carry your bag and guitar." They went down a short flight of stairs. "Here we are Maria, cabin number twelve. After you freshen up would you like to go back on the top deck and watch us depart?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

True to his words, George took Maria back up top and found a spot for her to wait where she could see both the bow and the stern on the ship. "Maria the ship's horn will blow soon, don't let it scare you. I'll be back after we set sail."

"George," she said to herself, "a form of Georg." She smiled to herself as she thought of her last vision of him. _Holding her hand as she moved away and then their eyes had caught,_ his look was imbedded in her mind. The horn sounded and took her out of her memory.

The deck hands began to systematically release the ropes; she heard the engines crank up to speed. Maria knew they were moving but she couldn't feel it; all she saw was the coastline getting further away and the ship heading out into the vast expanse of the ocean. The other passengers had left the deck; Maria found a chair and resumed her thoughts of her Captain and the children. "I wonder where they are." She bowed her head and prayed for their safety.

George was watching her and waited a moment to approach her, "Maria."

"Oh hi George."

"Are you hungry?"

"I suppose so."

"There's a snack bar in the dining room; something to eat until dinner is served at seven. Did you know your cabin is not far from the dining room?"

"No, but that's nice to know. I'll be able to find it on my own."

She sat in the dining room listening to people talk; hearing many languages, but she was sure most were speaking English. For a moment she panicked. "I need to learn English. I'm going to America." But then she remembered the Reverend Mother's words, "God will open a window."

She slept well that night but was awake before daylight; she peered out the port hole window in her cabin, the sky was only beginning to lighten. She dressed and decided to take in the sunrise on the top deck; she took her guitar with her.

Being all alone; she took out her guitar and started to sing.

"When morning gilds the skies my heart awakening cries….Be this th' eternal song through all the ages long: May Jesus Christ be praised!"

The ship's Captain up in the Wheelhouse heard her; "my goodness, her voice is beautiful." He decided to go down to see her.

"Good morning Fräulein, enjoying the sunrise?"

"Good morning sir, yes I am. I've never seen a sunrise this beautiful."

"I'm the Captain of the ship; I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice. Are you a trained singer?"

"No Captain, never a lesson in my life."

"Well then, you must have natural talent."

"You're very kind sir."

"Ever thought about performing?"

Smiling shyly, "No sir."

"Why don't you sing in our talent show tonight?"

"Talent show sir?"

"Yes, we do this on every trip. Passengers sign up to perform; it's always a lot of fun. Think about it Fräulein, it's right after dinner in the movie room."

"I will Captain."

"Sing for people," she thought, "maybe it would be fun, as the Captain had said."

After dinner she took the short walk to her cabin to retrieve her guitar and then walked in the opposite direction to the movie room. George found her. "Are you going to perform Maria?"

"The Captain heard me singing this morning and told me about the talent show. He encouraged me to sing. I've never sung for an audience before."

"Let me see, you'll be number six." Maria was enjoying herself; tap dancers, pianists, ballerinas and even a juggler went ahead of her. "Number six," she heard.

"That's you Maria," George whispered. Taking a deep breath and sitting on a chair, she strummed her guitar and began:

_The hills are alive with the sound of music  
With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
My heart wants to sing every song it hears  
My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees  
My heart wants to sigh like the chime that flies from a church on a breeze  
To laugh like a brook as it trips and falls over stones on its way  
To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to prey  
I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear what I've heard before  
My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
And I'll sing once more.  
_

When she finished the audience didn't want to stop applauding causing Maria to blush. "Thank you, thank you," she bowed slightly before returning to her seat.

Everyone had finished performing. The "MC" surprised Maria. "I think everyone would like to hear Fräulein Maria again." Now Maria really blushed.

George came and took her hand. "Will you sing another song?"

Once again she took her place on stage, saying to herself, "this is for you Captain."

_Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Ev'ry morning you greet me  
Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow_  
_May you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_  
_Edelweiss, edelweiss_  
_Bless my homeland forever_

_Small and white_  
_Clean and bright_  
_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow_  
_May you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_  
_Edelweiss, edelweiss_  
_Bless my homeland forever_

The audience was so taken with emotion; they were silent for a few seconds before thunderous applause. In a few minutes the movie room was empty except for one couple who had stayed behind.

"Fräulein Maria, I'm Oscar Hofferstein and this is my wife Lily."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Where did you learn to sing? Your voice is so pure."

"Thank you, I love to sing. I suppose it's a gift from God."

"May I ask where you are headed?"

"To America sir."

"Yes, we're all going to America. Where in America?"

"I don't know sir."

"Are you meeting family?"

"No one sir."

"You are alone?"

"Alone with God watching over me."

"I see. Will you sit with us at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"We'll walk with you to your cabin."

All the while George was watching; to be sure she was safe; although he did know the couple, they were frequent passengers.

"See you at breakfast, Fräulein –."

"Maria is fine sir."

"Okay, Maria good night."

Oscar was friends with the Captain. "James, who is she?"

"I'm sorry Oscar, I really don't know."

Oscar was puzzled, "Something is very strange."

* * *

Maria sat with her new friends, Lily talked the most. "Maria, I sense that you have total faith in God. Were you raised in a religious home?"

"Not at all, I decided one day to give myself to God. I was a postulant at Nonnberg Abby for two years."

"I see. What caused you to leave?"

"A realization that many of the things I loved I would no longer be able to do; like singing or to go on a long walk in the mountains; or maybe one day get married and have children. I'm a trained teacher, I love children."

Lily looked at her watch. "Want to come with me to a fashion show?" She didn't wait for an answer, she took Maria's hand. "Come on, it will be fun."

She and Lily were in the movie room which had been transformed with the addition of a runway protruding from the stage into a fashion showroom. Maria had a wonderful time; so many different dresses.

Lily and Maria did lots of things together; most of the time they watched movies with German subtitles. Lily thought it would help Maria learn English, and it did.

* * *

Maria found Lily to be a wonderful listener. It wasn't very long until Maria told her everything.

"You'd like to see them again, am I right Maria?"

"It would be nice to know if they're alright."

"That's not all is it Maria?"

"No it's not."

Meanwhile, Oscar had been busy. He had recently received a reply to his wire. "Sounds like a winner."

* * *

The days on the ship had gone by fast; only two left. Oscar found Maria in the library reading children's books in English. "Come up on deck and sing for me."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything Maria."

She started with "Raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens…." the "Lonely Goatherd." And then "Climb every mountain….." By then there was a crowd listening. "More, more," she heard.

"Just one, Ave Maria…."

It was at dinner when Oscar extended an invitation to Maria. "Lily and I want you to stay with us in New York City. I have a friend who wants to hear you sing."

She said quietly to herself, "God has opened a window," but Oscar heard her.

"Where did you hear that, Maria?"

"From the Reverend Mother, she told us that all the time."

"Then your answer is yes?"

"Thank you Oscar, I'd like that very much."

* * *

The last evening George found Maria sitting up on deck. "Are you ready to see America, Maria?"

"Yes George, and before I forget, I want to thank you for everything. You know Oscar and Lily asked me to stay with them."

"Yes, I heard. Are you excited?"

"Yes, but also a little scared."

"That's normal, I want to wish you well; you deserve to be happy. Take care Maria, I may not see you tomorrow, arriving and docking keeps us busy."

"I'll never forget you George, thank you."

A/N: Both songs attributed to Rogers and Hammerstein.


	4. New York City

New York City

Georg and the children had arrived in New York City several days ago. Georg was quickly able to find an apartment in a neighborhood know as German City. The children were so frightened they had been sleeping on the floor in the hotel room to be near him. This neighborhood had some familiarity; first people spoke German. There was a library and a German Catholic Church; even a small theater and also wonderful restaurants and a market.

* * *

Maria had stood on the top deck watching the ship pull into port. The ship was still a long way from the port when she first spotted the buildings; the closer they had gotten she realized how tall and numerous they were. It would have frightened her if she didn't know she was going home with Oscar and Lily. She prayed a prayer of thanks but then sadness came over her. "Will I ever find them in this big city?" She quickly scolded herself, "I must believe God has a plan."

Oscar and Lily were in no hurry to leave the ship; their driver would wait for them. Captain James came to say goodbye. "Good luck Maria, you're in good hands. I wish you every happiness."

"Thank you Captain, you remind me of another Captain I know."

"Who Maria?"

"I doubt you know him, Captain Georg von Trapp."

"I don't know him personally, but I am familiar with the name."

"Thanks for everything, goodbye."

"Last to leave again Oscar; Maria let me help you with your bags."

Maria followed George to Oscar's waiting car. "Thanks again George; maybe we will meet again someday, you never know."

"Welcome home Oscar, Ms. Lily."

"Joseph, please meet Maria, she's staying with us for awhile."

Maria's English was improving. "Nice to meet you."

The ride to downtown New York City didn't take very long. "Joseph, let us out in front, I want Maria to meet Robert. Maria, he is our daytime security guard."

Maria began to realize that Oscar and Lily were very wealthy. Just like in a hotel, a man came and took their bags.

The three of them stepped into an elevator. As soon as it started moving Maria grabbed the handrail and hung on tight.

Lily noticed her. "Take a deep breath Maria, you'll be alright."

The elevator stopped, Maria let out a deep breath. "First time on an elevator Maria?" All Maria could do was nod. "You'll get use to it." Oscar gently touched her shoulder.

Yes, they were in the penthouse apartment but it wasn't ostentatious; it was actually very homey, a little on the country side. Oscar noticed Maria looking around. "Lily grew up on a farm, that's why so many chickens, roosters and other country decorations.

"They're lovely; I grew up on a farm but we were rather poor."

Lily showed her to her bedroom. "Maria, it has its own bathroom. If you're like me, I need a bath after being on the ship; a long warm relaxing bath. We have two hours before dinner."

Maria took her suggestion. She was thankful she had a somewhat fancy dress to wear to dinner and proper shoes. Maria was already thinking ahead; "I will need to buy some more clothes soon."

It had been a long day; everyone was ready to get some sleep. Oscar asked; "you will sing for my friend in the morning."

"I told you I would."

"I know Maria; I only wanted to be sure."

"See you in the morning Oscar, good night." Oscar's smile was reassuring that she had made the right decision in coming with them.

Breakfast was provided by room service like in a hotel. Billy Epstein's studio was only a block away, they walked there.

"Hello Oscar, Billy's upstairs sir." The doorman held the door for them.

"Maria, I want you to meet Billy Epstein."

"Hello sir."

"I understand you have a pure voice; no classical training."

"I love to sing; ever since I was a young girl."

"Let's go into the studio so I can hear you." Lily could tell Maria was nervous.

"It's only a room that allows him to hear your voice clearly; sing Edelweiss."

Billy listened attentively. "She has perfect pitch; wonderful phrasing. Are you sure she has had no training?"

"None."

"But Oscar she only sings in German. I'll record her after she learns English. I'm sorry."

"What about Joseph Schubert's Theater in German City?"

"Great idea Oscar."

"Maria, Billy agrees you have an extraordinary voice but he can't record you until you can sing in English. But we have another opportunity. You'll see."

On his upstairs telephone, "Hi Joe, Billy here; do you still need a singer for the puppet show?"

Sure do Billy,"

"You need to hear this young woman. Can you come over?"

"Give me ten minutes."

"Miss Maria, please meet Joseph Schubert."

"Have you ever heard of the song 'The Lonely Goatherd'?"

Maria's smile covered her face, "Yes sir, want me to sing for you?"

"Go ahead, sing."

_High on a hill was a lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

_Folks in a town that was quite remote heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_  
_Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

"Stop – Maria can you work puppets?"

"I sure can." Maria looked at Oscar and Lily.

"Another window just opened."

* * *

Out walking in their neighborhood, Georg and the children stopped in front of Schubert's Theater. Liesl started to read the billboard. "Father, look at the poster; a puppet show, 'The Lonely Goatherd' will begin in two weeks." All the children heard her, "can we go? Please Father, please."

"Of course we can. Friedrich, is the ticket window open?"

"It sure is."

"Eight tickets please, for the first show on Saturday."

"There will be a reception that day so you get to meet all the performers."

"Thank you, we will be looking forward to it."

All the rest of the way home he heard: "High on a hill was a lonely goatherd, Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo….." The children were singing the song so loud they drew complements from passer-bys; this was the happiest Georg had seen them since they had escaped from Austria.

That evening after the children were in bed, Georg sat and relived the puppet show in his mind. His vision of Maria was crystal clear. _That beautiful blue dress that he loved, it was perfect for Maria. Her enthusiasm was captivating. And her beautiful eyes as she looked at him; she was so perfect._ He hoped he could watch and hold his emotions.

* * *

Maria immediately began two weeks of rehearsals at the theater. Joseph would bring her and sit in the car and wait for her. He usually brought a book along to read while he waited.

After the Captain had bought their tickets, he and the children would walk by the theater often. "Father, that car was there yesterday."

"Yes, you're right Brigitta."

"Is that a driver leaning against the car door?"

"I suppose so Kurt."

They had almost turned the corner when Maria came out of the theater. She looked that way in time to see the two girls before they were out of sight. "What are you looking at Miss Maria?"

"Those two girls that just turned the corner; they remind me of the two girls I took care of this past summer; but I know it's only a resemblance."

Again the Captain and the children were walking home from dinner; "Father there's that car again. I wonder who that woman was that got in."

"Maybe a movie star; is that possible Father?"

"I suppose so Liesl after all we are in New York City."

It was only two days to the first performance and once again as Maria was leaving she saw two children who looked familiar. She hurried to the corner, but when she got there, no one was in sight.

"Miss Maria, are you seeing your children again?"

"Joseph, I have this feeling that they are close by; I can't explain it."

"Well maybe they will be at the performance on Saturday."

"That's a nice thought Joseph. We better go; Lily and Oscar want me to go out to dinner with them."

"Yes, that's right; they did remind me of that before we left."


	5. The performance

The performance

The day of the first performance finally arrived. Georg did not expect the children to be up so early but they were. They even had had a hard time going to sleep; they were so excited about the puppet show. All morning long he heard, "is it time to go Father?"

They left the apartment way before the performance would begin; they were much too antsy to sit around and wait. As they walked towards the theater they saw a young woman enter the theater followed by an older couple and another man.

"Father, is that the same woman we saw get in that car one day?"

"I'm not sure Friedrich." He wasn't about to tell him he had caught a glimpse of the woman's light red strawberry colored hair. He told himself, "Georg it's not going to be that easy."

There was still an hour before the doors would open; they walked around stopping to get a treat at a small café. When they returned they were first in line to get in. They took seats in the fourth row. Gretl had the seat next to her father; she would probably sit on his lap during the performance. Marta was next to Liesl.

A clown opened the show, doing all the things clowns do to make people laugh. Next there was a very talented juggler who performed all sorts of complicated tricks and right before the puppet show some acrobats went flying across the stage.

The children heard, "Are you ready for the main event?"

"Ready Herr Schubert."

"Let the show begin."

Children's voices started singing first, but a quiet adult voice could be heard singing softly in the background. Georg sat up straighter trying to hear that voice.

The next verse was all Maria's. Now Georg was almost absolutely positive that voice belonged to Maria, but he kept it to himself. Liesl was also listening attentively to that voice; she only shook her head trying to clear her mind.

The audience stood applauding loudly. Herr Schubert reappeared; "Everyone is invited backstage to meet all the performers."

"Are we going Father?"

"Of course children."

Liesl came and stood by her father. "Did you think one of the voices sounded like Fräulein Maria?"

He simply answered her in a matter of fact tone. "It was very similar Liesl."

The family made their way backstage; everyone was talking about the performance. The older children were telling the others; "I had a hard time not singing along."

Maria heard their voices; turned and saw them. Quickly, before they saw her she stepped back into the hall. "Lily,"

"What is it Maria?"

"You won't believe this, they're here."

"Your Captain and the children?"

"Yes."

"Any Baroness, Maria?"

"I didn't see her. What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"Do you really think that Maria? You stay here, we have a few minutes. I'll talk to him."

Lily was genuine. "Sir, are these all your children?"

"Yes madam, they are."

"Children, did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much, we know that song, it was hard not to sing along."

"Will we meet all the performers? One voice sounded so much like someone we know." Liesl and Georg smiled together.

"Yes, everyone will be out soon. Let me go hurry them along."

"Maria, I think they know; at least the Captain and the oldest girl. Just be yourself, greet everyone."

Maria was overflowing of nervous excitement; she was trying her best to hold her emotions so she tried to act nonchalant. Several children came up to her and asked. "Was that you yodeling?"

"Yes, children I learned how from a mountain singer in Austria when I was a teenager." Her voice traveled. The von Trapps all stopped and stared.

Liesl broke the spell, "Fräulein Maria," she ran to her, taking her hands, "I knew that had to be you singing. All of us have been praying we would find you."

In seconds she was surrounded by all the children; Louisa gave her a hug from one side and Brigitta on the other. She tousled the boy's hair. And then bent down and gave Marta and Gretl each a special hug and kiss. Looking up she couldn't help but notice the big smile on the Captain's face. He offered her his hand to help her stand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss – not releasing it, he continued to hold it with both of his.

No words were spoken; their eyes spoke volumes. His were so intense and his gaze so compelling; just like after they had danced the Laendler. This time these emotions didn't scare her, Lily had talked with her; but still she couldn't speak.

Georg knew exactly what he was feeling; he didn't want to scare Maria; he had learned from Max the reason why she ran away from the villa and returned to the Abby. Now was not the time to say anything.

Lily stood near-by and watched them; knowing exactly what was happening but she too knew it was not the time. She decided to rescue them.

Lily touched Maria's arm. "Lily, please meet Captain von Trapp and his children, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl."

"I've heard so much about each of you. Oscar and I will go home. Joseph will come back for you Maria. Where can he pick her up?"

"My apartment, 124 Third Avenue,"

"Around ten, is that too late?"

"No that's fine."

As Lily left the questions began. "Fräulein, did Uncle Max get the money to you?"

"Yes, Liesl he did."

"Were you as scared as we were?" Louisa asked.

"Very much children, but I prayed. I knew God had a plan, I had to trust Him."

Brigitta asked. "Who was that woman we met?"

"I met her and her husband on the ship."

"Enough questions for now; shall we have dinner at our favorite restaurant?"

"Fräulein, you can have your favorite dessert, Chocolate tart."

"Hummmn, that sounds so good."

Marta and Gretl clung to her hands as if she might disappear. Maria and Georg both kept avoiding direct eye contact, although Maria did notice that his smile had never left his face.

"Here we are Maria, our favorite restaurant."

"Georg, I see you have a guest."

"Yes, Charlie, please meet Maria."

"She escaped Austria just like we did. Can you believe it, Mr. Charlie we found her performing at the puppet show?"

"Is that right Friedrich; how fortunate. That must have been quite a surprise."

"It was Charlie; we'll have our usual meal. What do you want Maria?"

"I'll have whatever everyone else is having."

Georg and Maria were sitting at opposite ends of the table, just like at the villa. "Maria will you say grace please."

"Heavenly Father, thank you for providing a way for us to meet; now bless this food to nourish our bodies; so we may serve you. Amen."

It was after the children's bedtime when they got to the apartment. "Can Fräulein Maria come say goodnight?"

"Of course she can, follow me Maria." In each bedroom they both said goodnight to seven very happy children.

Georg and Maria were finally alone; they had about an hour to talk.

"Maria, I never had the opportunity to thank you properly for showing me how to be a father again."

"It wasn't me Captain, God showed you how. May I ask?"

"About Elsa?"

"Yes."

"After you left, I realized I didn't love her. I knew I had to tell her. She perceived what I was about to say and made up a story that she needed someone who needed her money and said goodbye.

"I was going to come to the Abby to see you or at least give you a letter, but the telegram from Berlin came before I had a chance. I ignored it; I had no idea others knew; although I was making plans to leave Austria.

"I tried to act normal with the children. We were in the Plaza when Herr Zeller saw me. I don't know why he gave me a day. Maybe that was God at work, I'll never know.

"I spent that day getting ready; I took all our valuables. My money was in a London bank, thank goodness. I got the money to Max for you. You already know the rest of the story. I prayed the whole time we were traveling that you would leave."

"God has been at work; opening windows for you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Reverend Mother always told us; 'when a door closes; God opens a window.' My travel was like that. Meeting Oscar and Lily is just one example."

"Is he the famous songwriter?"

"He is. His friend wouldn't record me until I could sing in English; so he contacted the puppet theater; another opened window."

Georg looked at his watch. "It almost ten Maria, let's wait for your ride on the porch. You know the children will want to see the puppet show many more times."

"I know, there's Joseph, here's my address Captain. Good night and thank you for dinner."

"Goodnight Maria, see you soon." He stood there watching the car drive away; remembering Maria's words about God opening windows. All he said to himself was, "thank you God."

Lily was waiting for her. "Well…"

"We talked. He realized after I left that he didn't love the Baroness, but she's the one who left. The children made it all seem like nothing had happened."

"Will you see them again?"

"Yes, at the theater; they plan to come for all the performances."

* * *

When Georg and the children attended all of the remaining performances; they always sat in the same seats and the "family" ate at the same restaurant. They would go back to the apartment; after the children were in bed they would talk until Joseph picked her up.

Their conversations stayed on only safe subjects; like telling each other about their travels.

"I was scared to death Captain when the Reverend Mother told me I must leave; and then again when soldiers boarded the train just before we were in Italy. They were looking for you Captain."

"What did you do?"

"I pretended to be asleep and acted startled when the young soldier opened the door; he apologized and then they left. I seemed to hold my breath until we were in Italy."

"I'm not surprised they were still looking for us, they're a desperate bunch."

"After I was on the ship, I felt safe and secure, I don't know why. I sang in a talent show; that's where I met Oscar and Lily. I prayed every day for your safety."

"While on the ship I tried to make it fun for the children; we spent a lot of time in the game room. At the hotel I bought a newspaper and that's where I read about this apartment; it was a godsend; it gave the children a familiar setting."

Georg laughed. "Liesl and I have even started cooking breakfast; the owner of the market has been most helpful."

"You cook Captain?"

"Don't laugh Maria; I'm a navy man, I do know my way around a galley." Their eyes met again; but neither was ready to share their feelings.

* * *

After several meetings, Lily asked Maria. "Has he said anything yet?"

"I know he's always looking at me. I can feel his eyes. He seems so cautious."

"And you Maria."

"I want so much to tell him how I feel."

"It will happen soon Maria, when you least expect it."

"You really think so?"

"I do."


	6. Having fun

Having fun

The last performance of the puppet show was the Wednesday before the long holiday weekend known as Labor Day Weekend. Traditionally a time for families to spend one last weekend together before school started.

Maria was spending more and more time with Georg and the children. One evening after a long day of shopping, Joseph picked her up a little earlier than usual. Lily was waiting for her.

"Maria, we want everyone to come to our Long Island summer home and spend the weekend. There's more than enough room for your Captain and all the children."

"I don't know, Lily. I'll ask him in the morning, we still need to finish shopping for clothes for all the children."

Joseph drove Maria to the Captain's apartment shortly after breakfast. "Wait Joseph and I'll ask the Captain about the weekend so you can tell Lily." She rang the bell.

"Maria, you're early."

"I know. I need to give Joseph your answer."

"To what, Maria?"

"Would you and the children like to spend the weekend with Oscar and Lily at their summer home on Long Island?"

"Do you want to Maria?"

"Yes, I think it would be fun for the children."

"Tell Joseph, we are most pleased with the invitation and would love to go."

Maria called out to the car. "Tell Lily, yes, Joseph. See you after dinner."

"Children, look who's here early this morning."

Gretl and Marta rushed to her for a hug. "I have news for everyone."

"News, Fräulein."

"Yes, we are going to spend the weekend with my friends, Oscar and Lily, at their summer home."

"You know Captain; the children are all going to need bathing suits."

"There's water to swim in, Maria?"

"There certainly is, so I guess that means more shopping. I need one too. How about you Captain?"

"All of us need them."

Maria walked along side Liesl, "do you know what bathing suits look like?"

"Not really Fräulein but we're about to find out."

The store clerk explained. "This is the end of the season, so I don't have a big selection. Are you looking for something special?"

"No mam, just suits we can wear this weekend."

"Let's start with the little girls." Theirs were really cute; one piece, the top looked like a blouse with little cap sleeves and the bottom had bloomers which stopped right below their knees and buttoned to hold them in place.

"Marta, which one do you want?"

"The pink one."

"Why does that not surprise me? And you, Gretl?

"The yellow one."

The clerk looked at Brigitta. "You young lady could have one like theirs or like your older sisters." Brigitta thought a moment. "I'll take the blue one like Gretl's."

"Now for you older ladies, this tank style was new this year." A heavy cotton suit, sleeveless with wide straps and a slight scoop neck attached to bloomers; it came in red, navy blue and black. Louisa was the daring one, she selected red; Liesl and Maria both navy blue.

The Captain and the boys had to go to a men's store; theirs looked liked the ladies tank suits. Males of the day did not go shirtless. They only had the choice of black or navy blue. The Captain's had to be black; it was the only one in his size. Kurt and Friedrich each got a navy blue one.

A few more stops had everyone all prepared for the weekend. Maria returned home exhausted.

* * *

Joseph picked up the family after lunch on Friday. They would all take the train together. The children were excited but also a little scared.

"Children we are going to have the best time; playing in the water, beach games and lots of food. I know you boys will like that."

"How did you know we liked to eat?"

"A little birdie told me." Maria laughed.

"Fräulein Maria, are you the birdie?"

"Of course Kurt," laughter engulfed the room.

* * *

In less than an hour they were there, their employees helped them unload and find their bedrooms. Maria and Liesl shared a room; the other four girls were altogether. Georg bunked with the boys.

"Lily, this is beautiful and yet it's not far from the city."

"That's why we live in New York City; everything is so close; you should never be bored."

* * *

Later, Liesl and Maria talked in their room. "Can you swim Fräulein?

"No, can you?"

"Not really, Father took me and Friedrich once when we were very small; I don't remember much."

"Good thing the water was shallow when we fell out of the boat."

"Father would have rescued us; even though he did have on his suit and the Baroness was there; he would never have allowed anything to happen to us; that includes you, Fräulein."

"Yes, you're right. Good night."

"Good night Fräulein."

After breakfast, they assembled on the porch dressed in their new swimsuits.

"Well, don't you look nice; much better than your Fräulein's first choice of swim wear."

"What do you mean Father?"

"Oh you know Liesl; the ones she made out of her old drapes."

"Now Captain, why are you bringing that up?"

"Maria, you did go swimming in them."

"Captain they weren't swimsuits, they were play clothes."

"Then why did you get them wet?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Well Captain, you look mighty different than you did that day."

"You like my suit Maria?" As he turned around to model it for her; their eyes met briefly as Maria turned to the boys.

"Boys, do you like yours?"

"Very much Fräulein, a lot better than what the store clerk told us we would have been wearing last year."

"And what was that Friedrich?"

"They looked like long baggy underwear in bold red stripes."

"Is that so? Captain, I suppose you have worn them?"

"No, no Maria, navy men just jump in, 'au naturel'."

"Captain, what are you saying in front of the children?"

Lily was trying not to laugh, she was enjoying their banter. "Come on children;" taking Marta and Gretl's hands, "let's go down by the water, your Father and Maria will follow shortly."

Once again their eyes met; lingering longer. Georg knew what he really wanted to say, but now was not the time. "Come on Maria, let's join the children."

"Yes, let's go."

Maria and the girls went out in water barely deeper than their knees. The waves would sometimes break covering them to their waists. Marta and Gretl ran back to the beach and decided to sit and make sand castles; soon joined by Maria and the other girls.

Georg took the boys out into deeper water and tried to teach them how to stay afloat. Soon the waves chased them closer to shore as well.

"Lunch time," they heard. There were new foods for all of them; hot dogs, potato chips and even soda pop, and lots of home baked cookies.

That evening the staff built a fire on the beach; they fixed gooey sandwiches made from roasted marshmallows, a chocolate square and Graham Crackers. They sat around the fire singing; drawing a crowd as people walked by and stopped to listen; applauding as they went on.

The next day, after spending all day on the beach, they cleaned up early and walked to the pier. There they would have dinner and enjoy the amusement park.

It had all the standard rides; the Carousal was the center piece; safe for everyone to ride.

"Georg, the games of chance are sometimes rigged; I'll tell you which ones to stay away from."

"Thanks Lily, we had a park in Vienna that was like that."

Marta and Gretl couldn't ride the bumper cars or the whip; they were content to sit with Lily while Maria ventured to ride them.

"Did you enjoy them Maria?"

"They were exciting Captain."

The Captain approached the Ferris wheel; "you will go with me Maria?"

"No Captain, I don't think so. I'll sit here with the girls."

"Maria, I don't bite."

"I know."

"Come on Maria," taking her hand, "you'll enjoy it."

"But Captain it's awfully tall."

"Makes the view that much better."

Brigitta couldn't go either; she was too short. Georg made sure the children were secured in their seats. "Okay Maria, this is our seat. Step up."

Of course it swayed slightly, scaring Maria before the ride even started. The Captain got in; pulled the bar down. The belt went around both of them bringing them close together. Georg resisted the urge to put his arm around Maria.

Maria wasn't the least bit concerned as to how close together they were sitting; her mind was on the ride. She was hanging on so tight her knuckles were white.

"Maria, relax, we haven't even moved."

"I want to be ready when we do." The jolt at the beginning made the car begin to rock. "Captain, stop it from rocking."

"It will, on its own Maria."

The wheel made its first rotation, as they approached the top; "look around Maria." He released his hands and pointed to various things he could see.

Maria hesitated, briefly glancing around. "Yes, Captain, it is lovely. When do we get off?"

"Maria, it goes around a least three times."

"Three times, oh no."

Georg smiled and chuckled; he was really enjoying Maria's reaction. The wheel stopped. "Why is it stopping?"

"To let people off Maria."

Finally it stopped with them at the very top. "Now, we stay here for awhile and rock."

"Don't you dare rock us Captain. Why are you laughing?"

"I'm enjoying your first time on a Ferris wheel." Their eyes caught; but neither spoke. The wheel soon had them the next to get off. Maria couldn't get off fast enough.

"Did you enjoy it Fräulein?"

"Yes, even if your Father did rock the ship."

"Was that a surprise Maria?"

Her eyes danced as she looked at him. They both knew; but now was not the time.

The staff had chairs waiting for them to sit in and enjoy the fireworks.

"Now, children, it's going to be loud." Gretl and Marta sat in front of their father so he could hold on to them if they got scared. It started with simple bursts in colors of white and red; just trickling down from the sky slowly; then bangs and crackles as the cherry bombs exploded. The pinwheels lit up from the barges in the water, red, blue and white. Alternating, up in the sky and pinwheels on the barges and the finishing with a barrage of cherry bombs and color bursts in the sky.

Everyone was covering their ears it was so loud and as expected Gretl and Marta were frightened; Marta climbed on her father's lap; Gretl on Maria's, until it was all quiet.

The crowd on the beach applauded as they left for their homes. "This was even better than last year."

* * *

In the privacy of their room Oscar and Lily talked. "Lily, I've never seen two people so much in love and afraid to tell the other."

"I know Oscar; let me tell you how they met."

"So, she was sent away; the Reverend Mother seemed to know she would never be a nun."

"Yes that's true; but then the Anschluss separated them. I think Georg has a plan to tell her soon."

"I hope so; the suspense is killing me."

Monday afternoon had everyone all packed and waiting for the train; the children would have one more day before school started on Wednesday.


	7. Revealing

Revealing

Georg knew he loved Maria; if he would be truthful with himself it was since the first day he met her but definitely when he apologized after their argument.

The weekend wasn't the time or place to tell her; he had a plan, just as Lily had told Oscar. He only wished it could be sooner than next Monday but he needed that time to arrange his surprise for her.

* * *

Lily spotted Maria sitting on the balcony simply gazing, not really focusing on anything. "Why such a starry-eyed look Maria?"

"Good morning Lily, I'm just thinking about our wonderful weekend."

"Not only the weekend, one special person."

"You're right Lily, I am."

"You love him. Am I right Maria?"

"Yes Lily, I do. I wanted so much to tell him but it didn't seem to be the right time."

"He's loves you too Maria, it's very obvious; as I told you before, it will happen when you least expect it. When will you see him again?"

"Not until Saturday, he needs to get the children all settled in their schools." Lily thought to herself, "He's planning something."

"Maria, our heads need a good scrubbing after all that salt water and sand. I'm sure the Beauty Shop isn't busy today, let's walk there after breakfast."

The hairdresser asked Maria. "May I trim your hair; it's very uneven in spots?"

Maria wasn't about to tell her a nun had cut her hair.

"Of course, I'm trying to let it grow longer."

Lily kept Maria occupied; shopping and even going to the movies.

* * *

Ever since they had moved into the apartment Georg had been looking for a real home. Everyday he scoured the "For Sale" ads; one ad seemed to be so perfect Georg was worried the ad "was too attractive to be real." But he inquired anyway; he told no one, he wanted to keep it a surprise.

After walking with his children to their schools that Wednesday; he stayed in town; stopped at Charlie's for a cup of coffee as he waited for the businesses to open.

His first stop was the bank. "I'm Georg von Trapp; I'm here to check on a deposit."

"Come this way, the Chief Financial Officer will see you."

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"I'm inquiring about my transfer of funds from the Bank of London."

"Give me a minute and I will check." Georg patiently waited for him to return. He brought with him a document for Georg.

"As you can see, your money has safely arrived and you can use it at anytime. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Not at this time but maybe in a few days."

"Very well sir, have a good day."

"Thank you, good day."

Georg went on to his next errand; a lawyer's office to sign papers to complete a transaction. On his way home he stopped at the market for a few things. And then it was time for school to be out; Georg went to walk them home.

On Friday Georg went back to the lawyer's office to pick up the surprise for Maria; but he would keep it a secret until Monday.

Saturday came. "Maria, Joseph is waiting out front to drive you to Georg's apartment."

"It's very early Lily."

"I know Maria. Maybe it's time for you to find out if the Captain and Liesl really do cook together."

"I've wondered that too."

Maria rang the bell. She heard the Captain. "Friedrich please see who is at the door."

Everyone in the apartment heard him. "It's Fräulein Maria." Georg dropped the pan with the scrambled eggs back onto the stove. "Maria, it really is you; well you're just in time for breakfast."

"Can I help?"

"No Maria, Liesl and I have it all under control."

"Sit with us Fräulein Maria," the others told her; "we've missed you."

"I've missed all of you too."

The children were especially eager to tell her all about school. "We were all scared at first," Louisa told her. "All the teachers were so nice and patient with our poor English."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Gretl what did you do?"

"I got a "very good" on all my papers." She showed Maria her papers where she had matched correctly the picture to the English word.

"Very nice Gretl."

"Alright everyone, breakfast is served."

"This is very good Captain."

"See Maria, I do know my way around the galley." He gave her a wink; that almost said I love you. Quickly she asked. "Captain what are we going to do today?"

"I thought we would take a trip to the zoo; it's only a half-hour ride by bus." The trip to the zoo occupied most of the day; Joseph picked up Maria shortly after dinner.

Maria met them at church the next morning; afterwards they stopped at Charlie's for brunch. They made it home just before the heavens let loose with a downpour. The remainder of the day was spent playing board games. Thank goodness the children were always around them; they were both finding it most difficult to keep their feelings in check.

Georg and Maria were waiting on the porch for Joseph to pick her up. "Maria, will you come here right after breakfast tomorrow? I want to show you something."

Maria noticed his smile, just like the day when they met at the theater. "What are you up to, Captain?"

"You'll see, good night Maria."

"Goodnight Captain."

* * *

Georg and Maria walked to the bus stop. "Up you go Maria;" Georg gave the driver the correct change. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise Maria."

After a thirty minute ride, they got off in a suburb of New York City called Sunnyside. They took a short walk into a neighborhood of large homes.

"Captain, this is beautiful."

"I thought you would like it." They walked up the driveway of a house and made their way to the front door. Georg took a key from his pocket and opened the door.

"This is our new home."

"OUR new home?"

"Yes, ours, I don't know why we've both been so hesitant to tell the other their true feelings."

"What are you saying?"

"Something I've wanted to tell you since they day I saw you at the puppet show. I love you Maria."

"Oh Georg, I hoped one day I would hear those words. I've wanted to tell you the same but I was afraid."

"Then say it Maria."

"I love you Georg. I want to live in this house with you and your children."

"Then you'll marry me?"

"Yes, Georg, I'll marry you and to think we haven't even kissed."

"Maria, a kiss seals what is already in your heart. First a person's being seems to find its way inside you; sometimes you feel like you can fly you're so happy; you want and need that someone with you all the time. Some people have been known to fall deeply in love only through letters; and some don't kiss until they marry."

"No Georg, I don't want to wait that long."

"Neither do I."

"I love you Maria."

"I love you Georg – kiss me."

Tenderly he brushed his lips over hers; then went back and lingered; fulfilling Maria's first experience of a kiss; one she didn't want to end. Instinctively her arms went around his neck; not wanting to break away; but Georg did.

"We'll have lots of kisses Maria."

"Georg, I feel like I'm floating in air." He picked her up and twirled her around and around. "Now you really are floating." He set her down gently and kissed her between her eyes.

Georg took her hand, "let's look around; upstairs first."

"How many bedrooms Georg?" "

"More than enough, one for Marta and Gretl, Brigitta and Louisa will share one and of course one for the boys. There's a small room I thought Liesl would like; she is becoming a woman, like someone told me."

"I did, didn't I?"

"I needed to hear all you had to say that day; no one else would tell me. It took the black sheep of the Abby."

"I did tell you that one night when we talked; you remembered."

"Only because I don't consider you a black sheep; you're a loving, giving and beautiful young woman, who captured my heart a long time ago."

"It has been that long for me too Georg. Is this our room? It's so big; my goodness, look at the closet. My clothes will get lost in there."

"There's one more room Maria; maybe one day it will be a nursery."

"I hope so Georg."

"This is so nice. How did you find it?"

"I read an ad in the paper. I was surprised to find a furnished house; the couple was going to travel for a few years and didn't want to put any of it in storage."

"That's nice for us."

Going down the back stairs; they found a furnished kitchen, a huge living room with a piano and a dining room. "Maria there's also a small bedroom suite for guests.

"I plan to have a housekeeper come once a week to clean and once to do the laundry; a cook for dinner. We can handle breakfast and packing lunches for the children."

"We should go; we need to be home before the children get out of school."

"When are we going to tell them?"

"At dinner tonight."

"You know Lily told me you were in love me. It was very obvious to her and Oscar this past weekend."

"I wanted to tell you then, I knew I should wait; but it was very hard not too."

"I like this way better."

Maria felt like she was on a cloud; she had never felt this happy and content – never in her life.

The two lovers were sitting on the porch swing together; his arm around her. "How do you feel Maria?"

"As the song says, 'happy as a lark.'"

"Let me go meet the children, you stay right here." Before getting up he reached for her face, "I need a kiss first."

"That will last me until you return." It didn't take him long.

"Fräulein Maria," the children spotted her and ran to her and started telling her all about school.

"I got an 'A' in math. My story was the best in the class. My picture is on the bulletin board." Maria heard something from every child.

"Put your things away and get washed up, we're going to dinner soon."

"Where Father?"

"Charlie's of course."

* * *

"Charlie, mind if we use the dining room tonight?"

"No not at all,"

"Also need seven glasses of kid's wine and two glasses of real wine for Maria and me."

"Coming right up."

"Father, what's going on?"

"You'll see Liesl."

They never had to order, they always ate the same meal every time; so Georg had plenty of time.

"A toast to your new mother," they almost dropped their glasses.

Almost loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear, Liesl announced, "You and Father are getting married."

"Cheers everyone, I hope you children approve."

"Father, of course we approve. God opened a window."

"Yes, He did. I love your Fräulein very much."

"And I love your Father very much."

Charlie brought in their dinners. "Congratulations, I couldn't help but hear."

"Thanks Charlie, will you come to the wedding?"

"I'd love to. Just let me know when."

"We will."


	8. A wedding to plan

A wedding to plan

Maria floated up to the penthouse. Lily was still up. "Maria, you're radiating happiness."

She started to sing, "I'm getting married in a month….."

"When, where,"

"As soon as we can get it all arranged, Father Stephan hopefully,"

"Are you going on a honeymoon Maria?"

"That's going to be hard."

"No it won't Maria."

"Oscar and I will watch the children for a few days."

"Are you sure?'

"Definitely sure."

"That's so kind of you."

"That's what friends are for," Lily seemed to sing to Maria.

* * *

Maria and Georg went to see Father Stephan immediately. "I've been wondering when this was going to happen."

"You too Father."

"Yes Maria, I saw the way you looked at each other and of course the children seem to already think of you as their mother."

"I can't believe we were that obvious."

"Love has a way of showing whether you like it or not. Since you haven't lived here long, I only need to publish the Banns of Marriage once. Shall we set a date?"

"Saturday September 27th."

"What time?"

"Two o'clock."

"That late Maria?"

"Georg, the girls are going to need time to get their hair done."

"I suppose you're right." Georg gave her hand a firm squeeze.

The very next day Georg took the bus into the city after the children went to school. Maria was waiting for him at the front door; talking with Robert. "I understand congratulations are in order Miss Maria."

"Yes, Robert that's true."

"I couldn't be happier for you. Are you waiting for him?"

"Yes, I see him."

Robert spotted a tall distinguished gentleman suddenly pick up his pace; his smile becoming larger as he approached.

"Georg, please meet Robert, our security guard."

"Please to meet you, you have a lovely betrothed."

"Well thank you Robert, that's most kind."

"Have a good day you two."

"See you later Robert. Where are we going Georg?"

"To buy our wedding rings; I saw a jewelry store from the bus, it's just up the street."

"Georg, this looks expensive."

"Don't worry Maria; remember you buy wedding rings only once." The couple entered the store with Georg's arm around her waist; the store clerk smiled at them as he saw them looking at the display cabinet of wedding rings. "Are you looking for something special?"

Almost immediately Maria spotted one set she want to see close up. "Sir, may I see the set on the second shelf; the ones with the engravings."

"One of my favorites; the flowers are Edelweiss."

"I thought so. We're from Austria. Do you like them Georg?"

"They're perfect Maria. Sir, do you have a matching engagement ring." Maria looked at him in surprise; tears filled her eyes.

"You're in luck sir. Let me size both of your fingers." He left them while he went in the back of the store. "Georg I never expected –." He put his fingers to her lips. "I love you Maria, I want everyone to know you are my betrothed." They snuck in a quick kiss before the man returned.

He placed the rings on a piece of velvet sitting on the counter top. "Try them on."

Georg took his; it fit perfectly. Maria was hesitant; she was a little emotional. "Let me help you Maria." Georg placed the wedding ring first and then the engagement ring. It was a perfect match; on either side on the diamond were flowers of Edelweiss in gold.

The store clerk had two ring boxes waiting to receive the rings as they removed them. "Sir, let me open an account for you; I'll send the bill later."

Georg had also seen a little park; they walked to a private bench under a tree. "Maria, sit down please." He got down on one knee. "I know we're already committed to marry; I ask you again. Will you marry me?"

"You know I will." Maria was powerless to stop the tears streaming down her face.

"May I have your hand? Maria, please wear this to show the world that I love you."

"Look what you've made me do," wiping her tears with her other hand; before Georg handed her his handkerchief. "I love you." They sat together for a long time; enjoying their closeness.

"We should get a quick lunch before I need to get home."

"Give the children my love; see you tomorrow, same time same place." After a soft kiss goodbye, he boarded the bus and Maria watched until it was out of sight. She almost ran to the elevator; she couldn't get to the apartment fast enough.

Lily could tell she was out of breath. "What going on Maria?"

"This," she put out her hand.

"Maria it's fabulous."

"Those little flowers are Edelweiss, Austria's national flower. Our wedding rings are also engraved with it." Maria couldn't stop looking at her ring. But Lily reminded her.

"Maria, we have a wedding to plan."

"Thank you Lily, I don't know where to begin; but nothing too fancy."

"We'll get started tomorrow afternoon."

Lily waited to see Georg kiss Maria goodbye as he left for the afternoon. "Maria, our first stop is an older dress shop that is owned by a good friend of mine. I think Gladys will have exactly what you want. She sells simple beautiful inexpensive dresses."

"Hello Lily, who do you have with you?"

"My friend Maria, she's getting married."

"Maria do you have any ideas? Not really Gladys, I know nothing about wedding dresses. I'm not a fancy person."

"Then you want a soft material, nothing stiff or scratchy. Let me show you what I have."

Gladys hung the dresses from hooks so Maria could see them well. It was the third dress that caught Maria's eye.

Right away she said, I really like that one."

"Alright, let's try it on. It has a built in slip."

The dress Maria chose was a Batiste Cotton Smocked Flapper Dress made of sheer white cotton with small stitched satin smocking at the shoulders, on the drop waist and the cuffs of the sleeves. In addition there was satin ribbon embroidery on the front of the bodice and around the slight v-neck collar, and on the edges of the skirt.

The dress and attached slip fell to just above her ankles.

"Gladys, this is perfect. It feels so comfortable. Lily, do you think Georg will like it?"

"Maria, he will love anything you pick out. I can't believe how well it fits you. You look stunning."

"This dress only needs a simple veil. This one matches perfectly; it's like a hat Maria. Let me show you." Gladys opened the large sequined speckled headband and placed it on her head and dropped the veil over her face; then straightened the part in the back. "The priest will tell your fiancé when he can lift the veil over your head. Do you like it?"

Maria was too choked up to speak. Finally, in a whisper, "I can't believe that is me."

"You look lovely Maria; Georg's heart is going to beat a mile a minute when he sees you."

"You think so?"

"Hummmn."

Gladys gave the bill to Lily. "You know Georg gave me money."

"That doesn't surprise me; like he told me when he bought our rings, you only get married once."

"Lily, I'll send it to your apartment."

They were walking back to the apartment. "Tell me Maria, what is Georg going to wear?"

"Lily, you remember me telling you about the dance. He wore a Navy Dress uniform. It really didn't look naval to me but Liesl told me it was. Can we look at tuxedos and see if I can find something similar.

On another shopping trip they found an almost exact copy. Maria was talking to herself but out loud, "I wonder if he brought his medals with him?"

"That would make it perfect Maria."

"Maybe Liesl knows, I'll ask her."

They also stopped at Simon's Shoe store to buy Maria's wedding shoes. "Simon, Gladys tells me you sell comfortable wedding shoes."

"Sure do Lily; nothing is worse than having sore feet when you dance your first dance. Here's one that matches your swatch perfectly."

"Miss, please sit down so I can measure your foot and get the proper size."

Simon returned with three boxes, "this one should fit but you never know. How does that feel?"

"A little tight sir." "Okay we'll try this one, better?"

"Oh yes, much better." Maria got up and danced around the room.

It was a few days later, "one last shopping trip Maria, wedding night clothes." Maria blushed. "I know, nothing too revealing, I promise."

"Okay Lily, I trust you."

True to her word, Maria was pleased with her selection.

"We still need to talk with Charlie about the reception."

* * *

"Charlie, please meet my friend Lily."

"Hello Lily."

"What can I do for you Maria?"

"Could you host a small reception for Georg and me?"

"Of course Maria, I've done that before. If I move out the large table, it makes for a very cozy room."

"We won't have many guests."

"Let me take care of it Maria. Georg and the children have eaten here so much; it's the least I can do."

"Are you sure Charlie? We can pay."

"Maria, it's my pleasure. I was so delighted when Georg and the children found you; I had heard their prayers."

"Alright, but nothing too fancy."

"Do you have a choice for a dance song?"

"I do but I'm not sure it is possible. You see Georg and I danced an Austrian folk dance together, quite unexpectedly. I was actually trying to teach the dance to Kurt when Georg saw us and asked me to dance with him. We didn't finish the dance; this time I want too."

"I have some Austrian friends, I'm they might know. Which dance was it?"

"The Laendler."

"That's a nice dance. Maria, check with me next week."

"Okay Charlie and please don't tell Georg. I want to surprise him."

'Your secret is safe with me."

They said their goodbyes and left. "That was nice of him Maria."

"Yes, it was. He's so nice."

"When are you going shopping for the children?"

"It will need to be on a Saturday; I suppose this one coming up; that's only two weeks before the wedding."

"I want you to come to the apartment so they can see it before they stay with us."

"I'll tell you for sure tomorrow."

Maria confirmed with Georg that they would be in town Saturday as soon as the shops opened to finish all their shopping. That evening at dinner with Oscar and Lily; Oscar asked her. "Maria, would you allow me the privilege of walking you down the aisle?"

"Yes Oscar, thank you, thank you. I don't want to stumble or walk too fast."

* * *

The girls bought dressy dresses; something different than what they wore to school. Liesl's was a little more special. Maria had told Georg. "Liesl's dress should be something she could also wear to a school dance." Hers was what was called a semi-formal dress; in pale green.

At the men's store the boys bought an American suit; no short pants for them. Their sisters all told them; "you look mighty fine." Maria had told Georg her choice of tux for him. He liked the idea and he did have his medals.

The last stop before heading back to German City was to visit with Oscar and Lily. "Children, this is an elevator; it will take us up to the 18th floor. It's a weird feeling at first so you might want to hold on to the hand rail." Maria and Georg held the little girl's hands.

The doorman had announced them to Oscar and Lilly; they were waiting in the hall. "How was the elevator ride children?"

"It was fine Ms. Lily but Marta and Gretl weren't too sure." Lily looked at the girls, "you can hold my hand when we ride the elevator, okay?" Marta and Gretl smiled back.

"We're really high up, Father."

"Yes Kurt we are. It's a beautiful view."

"Boys, you'll be using the room where I've been sleeping; it has two twin beds. Girls are you alright with bunk beds?"

"Yes, Fräulein, Louisa and I have slept in bunk beds before; Marta and Gretl will have the lower ones."

"I'm glad you're alright with them Brigitta. Liesl, you get a room by yourself. Is that alright?"

"I don't mind Ms. Lily."

Maria walked with them to their bus stop. The children were getting used to seeing their Father and their Fräulein kiss. They were out in public so the kiss was very soft and light. "I love you Maria."

"I love you Georg, only two weeks to go."

"I know."

They did everything they could to make those two weeks pass by quickly.


	9. The wedding

Wedding

Maria heard the Angelus from the bell tones ringing at dawn; reminding her of the call to prayer at the Abby. Those days seemed so far away now; so much had happened to her. "God, I know that the love of a man and a woman is holy in your sight; you have opened many windows for me and Georg. I give you all the thanks and praise."

A knock at her door and Lily's voice, "Maria, it's your wedding day;" brought her back to the present. Hurriedly, she ran to the door. "Lily, I can't believe this day has finally arrived."

"And it looks like it will a beautiful one. Go take a look on the balcony."

"Lily, there's not a cloud in the sky. It's going to be a glorious day."

"I know, let's have some breakfast, Joseph and Oscar left a few minutes ago."

In German City, Georg was sitting on the porch enjoying a cup of coffee. He had been awake since before the sunrise. _Finally, this is the day I can fulfill my promise to Agathe. I know you are watching._ When suddenly a breeze blew in and touched his cheek; "thank you Agathe."

_I better wake the children and fix them some breakfast before Joseph and Oscar arrive._

He and the children were finishing breakfast when Joseph came to the door.

"Is everyone ready, your mother-to-be told me to waste no time; the beauty shop is waiting for you." The girls had nothing to bring; their dresses, slips, stocking/tights and shoes were already at the apartment. They hurried to the car. "See you at the church girls."

Oscar stayed with Georg and the boys to lend him a hand with tying ties; joining them for a trip to the barbershop; all of them had their hair trimmed and the barber gave Georg a good shave. They stopped to get a quick lunch before getting dressed.

"Boys, I have a gift for you from your Fräulein, open them." Maria had bought each a sterling silver tie bar. She had them engraved with today's date. The boys had never worn ties before, Oscar and Georg helped them attach them to their shirt and tie. "Father, these are so grown up."

"Yes, they are, your Fräulein wanted to get you something special."

"We must remember to thank her Kurt."

"Yes, please do."

The girls had arrived. "Are you excited Fräulein?"

"Very much girls, I have something for you." In their box each found a sterling silver hair clip with the same engraving, today's date.

"Fräulein, these are beautiful." Maria heard a thank you from each of them.

"Come on everyone, the beauty shop is waiting for us."

The girl's long hair took a long time to dry. Their new hairclips glittered brightly in the sunlight as they walked back to the apartment. Lunch was waiting for them; Maria was so excited she hardly ate a thing.

"Maria, you need to get dressed, I can help the girls; go."

"Fräulein Maria, you are beautiful. Your dress is lovely."

Liesl and Louisa looked closely at the satin smocking at the shoulders, on the dropped waist and the cuffs of the sleeves.

"This is so different Fräulein."

"Do you like it Liesl?"

"Oh yes, especially the satin ribbon embroidery, I've never seen that before."

"Father's going to like it too."

"You think so Louisa?"

All the girls smiled in approval.

Lily kept them on schedule. "It's time to go. Joseph is waiting for us."

They made it to the church in German City with plenty of time to spare. They waited in the Bridal Room.

Lily had given Oscar specific instructions as to when to leave the apartment. She knew it was only about a ten minute walk. His timing was perfect; they arrived only fifteen minutes before two. Oscar left Georg and the boys in the Groom's Room and went to find Maria.

"Maria, you are simply dazzling. How do you feel?"

"Happy, Oscar very happy."

Music was playing softly in the background as Georg and the boys entered the church to take their places at the bottom of the altar stairs. Their guests were filling the small church.

Lily was waiting with Maria and the girls outside at the foot of the stairs leading to the sanctuary. The music suddenly changed, grew louder and the trumpet notes of the organ announced the wedding was about to begin. The doors opened and Oscar helped Maria climb the few steps.

There she stood in Georg's full sight. "Father, she's beautiful."

"Yes, boys she is." He never took his eyes off of her.

His tux took Maria's mind back to their dance; "I thought you were handsome then, now you are like an Adonis."

She and Oscar waited. The music signaled to the girls to begin their walk; Lily started them; Marta and Gretl together, then Brigitta, Louisa and last Liesl.

Once again the music changed. "Are you ready Maria?"

"Yes, Oscar." Maria's hand rested on his arm; he patted it in reassurance. It wasn't a long aisle; Maria and Georg's eyes met and remained fixed.

"Georg, I give you your betrothed." Oscar took her hand and gave it to Georg; together they climbed the few steps to the altar. He turned and lifted her veil over her head.

Father Stephan began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man, Georg von Trapp and this woman, Maria Kutschera in Holy Matrimony….." Georg and Maria responded to the questions of a life-long commitment; and then took their seats for the readings.

Father Stephan concluded the Gospel reading and then turned to the congregation. "Liesl has asked to give the homily." This took Georg and Maria totally by surprise. Father Stephan had told them they couldn't hold hands; so they smiled at each other in anticipation.

"I speak for all of us. Both the Epistle and the Gospel spoke about love; and so will I. It was the love of a mother that we children most desired after our Mama died; we knew that Father loved us; but his heart was so filled with grief he couldn't tell us.

We also knew he was angry with us when we chased away every teacher or governess he hired. We even tried to chase Fräulein Maria away." Liesl smiled at her.

"You were different." Liesl continued. "You were younger than all the others; we didn't know that you came from the Abby. We learned that later.

"Right from that very first day you loved us. You weren't angry with us for putting the frog in your pocket or the pinecone on the dining room chair." Georg was smiling and shaking his head. Maria lowered hers as she remembered.

"Instead you thanked us in a most creative way; making us all feel bad and had most of us in tears. By the time you comforted us during the thunderstorm that night, we knew you loved us as a mother.

"'God so loved the world that he sent his Son to give us eternal life.' He also sent you, Fräulein Maria. It was His plan for us to meet again and for you and Father to confess your love. And so today, the day of your marriage we are blessed to soon be able to call you Mother. Amen"

There was a great silence in the church. Father Stephan broke the silence with a simple "Amen." The organist played a simple interlude before Father Stephan continued.

The church was very quiet; neither Georg nor Maria realized. They were only focused on each other. There was no quiver or hesitation in their voices as they spoke their vows.

"Georg, please take Maria's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Georg, take you Maria to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They dropped hands and then Father Stephan said, "Maria, please take Georg's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Maria, take you Georg to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"These rings I now ask God to bless; that they will be a sign that you are bound one to the other."

"Maria, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

"Georg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

The service concluded with the communion prayers. Now wrapping their hands in his stole; and the children forming a circle, Liesl holding her father's hand and Friedrich holding Maria's, he said. "And now I pronounce that they are husband and wife; sons and daughters. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace." Then he turned to the congregation:

"Please welcome this newly created family; Georg and Maria von Trapp and children."

The congregation applauded loudly and then the trumpet blast from the organ and the couple recessed to Beethoven's Ode to Joy; the children followed behind.

Oscar spoke to the guests. "Please wait with us while they take a few pictures and we will all walk to the reception together."


	10. Reception and beyond

Reception and beyond

Their guests did wait. Georg and Maria led the way; Oscar and Lily brought up the rear. Maria started to sing; changing a few words from what the children knew.

Oh what a beautiful wedding!

Oh, what a beautiful day!

I got a beautiful feelin'

Ev'rythin's goin' my way.

All the sounds of the earth are like music

All the sounds of the earth are like music.

The breeze is so busy, it don't miss a tree,

And a ol' weein' willer is laughing at me.

Now she grabbed Georg's hands and twirled them in a circle as she sang again.

Oh what a beautiful wedding!

Oh, what a beautiful day!

I got a beautiful feelin'

Ev'rythin's goin' my way.

The wedding party entered Charlie's still singing. The patrons who were present had been told there would be a wedding reception. They probably weren't expecting such an outwardly happy and rather vocal group. One of the regular customers went up to Georg immediately. "Congratulations, you make a lovely couple." And the others held their glasses up, "happiness forever to the new bride and groom."

The small dining room had been transformed. "Charlie, what have you done? The room is so festive."

"Fancied it up for you Maria;" streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling. Each small table had a bouquet of flowers in a small vase. In the corner with the upright piano was a violin and a viola player; already playing quietly in the background.

With glasses of Champaign in hand and the children with their juice glasses, Oscar and Charlie offered the toasts.

"You were a timid frightened young woman when we met you." Oscar began, "and then you found your true love. It has been our privilege to witness love that could move mountains. May your love be as endless as your wedding rings."

"Here's to the Bride and the Groom! May you have a happy honeymoon." Charlie added.

"We're waiting," the couple heard, pretending not to know what they wanted. The children began to chant, "Kiss her Father, kiss her."

Georg turned to Maria, "shall we?"

"Definitely, my husband."

"My beautiful wife, our first kiss as husband and wife; the first of thousands, maybe millions."

Tenderly Georg held her chin, their lips touched then lingered for several seconds. The group applauded wildly.

The music group started the familiar notes of the Laendler. "Our dance Georg, Maria whispered.

He bowed; she curtsied. Georg took her hand as they "hop-stepped" to the beginning of the dance. Their eyes were in contact now for the first face to face part and then the promenade around the dance floor in a circle. Then the music changed to the first pass of facing each other; finally twirling Maria off as she sashayed around him to his clapping.

Now coming to the part where he reached behind him for her hand, Maria did not hesitate; Georg brings her close to him. Their faces only inches apart. This time she didn't look down, but looked him straight in the eye. They repeated the last movement. "You remembered."

"Yes, Georg, I will always remember."

"Everyone dance," was heard as Georg and Maria traded partners with Oscar and Lily. Lively waltzes and slower tunes were heard for over an hour; more than enough time for Georg to dance with his girls.

"Mother, will you dance with me?"

"Of course son," the both giggled.

"Before I forget, Kurt and I want to thank you for our tie bars; we both feel all grown up."

"Don't grow up too fast on me."

"We won't Mother."

Kurt tapped his Mother on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly Kurt; no fancy turns or twists this time."

Charlie had provided the typical foods for a wedding reception of the day; small pastries, fancy sandwiches; salted nuts and tiny mint candies. The punch bowl was filled with a tasty refreshing drink.

The small group gathered around the cart Charlie had brought out holding a lovely decorated small wedding cake. The musicians were playing, "To have and To Hold," softly in the background.

Georg and Maria didn't make them wait; delicately Georg held Maria hand as they cut through the cake; placing the first slice on a plate. Lily handed them each a fork; from either side of plate each placed a small bite on their fork and simultaneously, with arms entwined, they place the cake nicely in the other's mouth. They stepped back so Lily could slice it for their guests.

Lily took the top tier and put it in a box; the couple would take it with them to have later on their honeymoon.

"Mr. Charlie, this is very good cake."

"How many pieces have you had Kurt?"

"This is only number three, sir."

"Leave some for us Kurt," he heard from his sisters and brother."

Lily and Oscar's gift to them was a three night stay at the fabulous Plaza Hotel in Center City. Georg and Maria would leave the reception in their wedding clothes. They only had a twenty minute taxi ride.

"Come, it's time to see your Mother and Father off."

Georg couldn't resist telling his children again, "now you be good for Mrs. Lily and Mr. Oscar."

"We will Father."

"Okay you two, you're taxi's waiting; now go, enjoy yourselves. We and the children are going to have a wonderful time."

"Thanks, Lily, Oscar, see you in a couple of days." Georg helped Maria into the waiting taxi. The children stood outside waving goodbye. Georg put his arm around Maria, bringing her close and kissing her temple.

"They'll be fine," they both said at the same time, then broke out in a laugh. Maria rested her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the ride. The traffic was light as usual for a Saturday; they were soon at the hotel. The driver pulled in under the canopy. The doorman opened the door; Georg got out and took Maria's hand to assist her. Their bags had been delivered earlier.

"Captain von Trapp, your key sir, you are all checked in. Take elevator number four to the twelfth floor."

The door opened onto a short hallway with one door, 1201 same as on the key. "What have our friends done?"

They unlocked the door to find a massive suite. The suite took up the entire East side of the building; inside on a table was a note. "Enjoy yourselves, everything you need is there. You shouldn't need to leave; room service is paid in full.

They glanced around the suite. "I never expected anything like this. They have been so wonderful to me – now this for us and watching the children also."

"Joseph told me they are very generous people."

They explored this massive suite together. "Maria there's even a movie room."

"A game table and a piano, Georg,"

"The kitchen is fully stocked, need a snack Maria?"

"I am a little hungry; I didn't eat much at the reception."

Crackers, cheese, another piece of wedding cake and coffee hit the spot. They were sitting in front of the big picture window. "This is a lovely view. It's hard to believe that park is in the middle of this big city."

"In the summer we'll come here with the children. I hear there are lots of trails to walk." They sat and talked for awhile.

"Maria, I'm in no hurry; but I would like to get comfortable. Did you and Lily go shopping?"

"Yes, Georg, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm trying to imagine what you might be wearing when you get comfortable."

"I brought along my nightgown and robe from the thunderstorm." She watched him but she knew her eyes weren't fooling him.

"That's fine Maria." Neither could keep a straight face.

"Maria, you can use our bedroom; my bag seems to be in the extra bedroom.

Her gown and matching robe were pure white; floor length satin. The robe had full long sleeves and was held together with only a ribbon tied at her neck. She was wearing matching slippers.

"I like it Maria, very lovely."

Georg was wearing pale blue pajamas; the button downed shirt fell to mid thigh and had matching pants. A navy blue robe and matching slippers completed his outfit.

"You're mighty dashing – much different than the night of the thunderstorm."

"You thought I slept in a coat and tie?"

"I didn't know Georg. I only knew you looked mighty handsome."

"How about another toast to us; will you sip some Champaign with me?"

"I'm glad you said sip. I'm still not used to my nose being tickled by its fizz."

"To us Maria."

"Forever Georg." They clicked glasses and sipped. Their eyes seemed to be reaching for the other. Georg caressed her face. "Maria sweetheart, did you and Lily talk?"

"Yes Georg we did. I never was scared; only unsure of how to love you."

"Darling, you'll know how; it comes naturally. When we kissed our first time, as soon as my lips lingered on yours, you kissed me back. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do. I'll never forget it. It was wonderful Georg. Is making love like that?"

"Exactly the same sweetheart."

They set their glasses down on the table behind the settee. Gently he brought her lips to his and instinctively Maria's arms went around his neck and Georg brought her body closer to his. They kissed passionately; only releasing the kiss to get a breath.

Unnoticed by Maria, Georg had untied the ribbon that held her gown together. He moved it off her shoulders. Maria surprised him by dropping her arms and let the robe fall completely off – revealing a matching gown with slightly wider than spaghetti straps. The bodice, front and back was woven loosely with satin ribbons; revealing in places her feminine features.

Maria hardly let Georg catch his breath when she took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom. "I love you Georg. I want you to love me completely."

"I plan to Maria. I want you to enjoy your first time."

The couple kissed and touched and soon they lay together totally immersed in emotion; their hearts pounding in sync. Eventually Georg reached for the covers; they never seemed to move, sleeping until early in the morning.

They never left the suite; splurging on elegant room service; even dressing up and eating by candlelight; thoroughly enjoying their private times together.

"Good morning my love, you know what today is?"

"Yes, Georg, a sad and happy day. Tonight we will sleep in our new home. The children are going to be so surprised. Love me one more time."

"My pleasure Maria."

They dressed. Georg called downstairs. "Mr. and Mrs. von Trapp are ready to check out."

The bell rang; the bellhop took their bags and met them downstairs at the taxi stand.

"Where to sir?" Georg gave the driver the Hofferstein's address.

The children had another surprise waiting for them, when they left the penthouse; they did not return to the apartment. Their Father took them directly to their new home.

Oscar had borrowed a small limousine. Georg heard, "where are we going," from seven voices.

"Patience children, patience."

Joseph knew the way, he had been there before. In less than twenty minutes he had turned onto the driveway and stopped. Everyone quickly got out.

"Where are we?"

"You're new home."

"Our new home! Father it's beautiful."

"Come on," grabbing Maria's hand; he unlocked the door and paused.

"It's a tradition children," swooping Maria into his arms, "to carry your bride across the threshold." Maria was squealing and giggling until he put her down, giving her an affectionate kiss.

"Come on children go look around." They found that all their things had been moved from the apartment.

* * *

"Oscar, Lily, thank you for everything."

"Please come visit us often, and the children are always welcomed."

"We will, and you can come here as well."

"Maria I hope you won't stop singing. People need to hear your beautiful voice."

"I know I won't stop singing; but performing. We'll see where God leads me."

* * *

Georg and Maria became a real American family. They always kept their homeland and its people in their prayers and did as much as they could to help them after the war was over.

Maria never did record a record but her voice could be heard every Sunday at the Parish Church. She did perform at the theater on special occasions; Christmas, Easter and Mother's Day.

They remained friends with Oscar and Lily; after all they were part of the windows that had opened for Maria.

In the years to come many more opportunities would be afforded to this family; God would open many more windows. Thanks be to God, Amen.

The End

Song attributed to Rogers and Hammerstein.


End file.
